bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Agile Katana Toutetsu
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 30615 |no = 985 |element = Earth |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 29 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 87 |animation_idle = 60 |animation_move = 5 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 17, 20, 23, 44, 48, 52, 56, 60 |normal_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 14, 14, 14, 14, 14 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 30, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65 |bb_distribute = 10, 7, 7, 6, 6, 12, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 17, 20, 23, 26, 30, 44, 47, 50, 53, 56, 59, 62, 65, 68, 71, 74 |sbb_distribute = 8, 6, 6, 5, 5, 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 6, 6, 5, 5, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A dual-blade samurai from another world. After using his own powers to arrive to Grand Gaia, Toutetsu saw that a large number of God Army troops were awaiting him. He immediately began to cut down all gods in sight, but failed to notice that someone had been wounded behind him. Unable to leave the dual blade knight in black armor alone after spotting him, Toutetsu left him in the care of the surrounding pixies there. He then tried to head towards the next battlefield when a gate suddenly opened before him, and flung him into yet another world. It is said that countless demons lay before his eyes on the other side of the gate. |summon = \"Castle Slasher\" is a stupid moniker. The pride of a samurai is in cutting down foes, not things. |fusion = Every day, I feel death creep closer. That's why I've grown stronger. Have you thought of death? |evolution = A sharp blade invisible to the eye. Whoever makes that their true nature will become truly strong. | hp_base = 4056 |atk_base = 1814 |def_base = 1486 |rec_base = 1289 | hp_lord = 5847 |atk_lord = 2452 |def_lord = 2001 |rec_lord = 1754 | hp_anima = 6589 |rec_anima = 1556 |atk_breaker = 2650 |def_breaker = 1803 |atk_guardian = 2254 |def_guardian = 2199 |rec_guardian = 1655 |def_oracle = 1902 | hp_oracle = 5550 |rec_oracle = 2051 | hp_bonus = 750 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 300 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 24 |ls = Swift Commander's Power |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk of all allies & 25% boost to Atk when HP is full |lstype = Attack |bb = Twin Katana: War Spiral |bbdescription = 13 combo powerful Earth attack on all foea & additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 22 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 260 |sbb = Twin Flash: Mad Blade |sbbdescription = 16 combo powerful Earth attack on all enemies, greatly boosts Atk & probable additional attack at turn's end for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% boost |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 450 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |es = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 30614 |evointo = 30616 |evomats1 = 30334 |evomats2 = 50354 |evomats3 = 30133 |evomats4 = 60144 |evomats5 = 60224 |evoitem = |evozelcost = 1500000 |howtoget = *Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = Otherworldy Legends |addcatname = Toutetsu2 }}